My Stepbrother and His Host Club
by Smoke-In-The-Mailbox
Summary: Tamaki has a new stepsister, but has she caught the twins interest? Read and find out please!
1. Chapter 1

Here I am staring at humongous doors that just seemed to mock me. But in reality I know they're just regular doors that I don't have the guts to open. Let me explain to you why I'm in this position in the first place.

See a few months ago over the summer my mother fell completely in head over heels L-O-V-E love. God knows why, but she did. I personally think she's a little too old to act like a love-struck teenager, but it's her life. It was this guy with the name of Yuzuru Suoh. He seemed nice enough, but I've never been a great judge of character. So who knows?

After a couple months, just a couple of measly little months they got hitched! So I had to move out of my nice and cozy home to a ginormous mansion estate thing. Don't get me wrong though, it's not like I don't like the place, it's just very big and easy to get lost in. Adjusting to the place was difficult enough, but seeing my mom act all flirty with her new Hubby made it even worse. Moms aren't supposed to do that, it's gross.

And to top it all off this guy has a son a year older than me that acts like a prince; I mean what the hell is that all about? Whenever I would see him in the hallways he always had this big cheeky grin on his face. I've been an only child all my life and somehow having a stepbrother all the sudden didn't really appeal to me. Tamaki that's his name, he really is quite strange, but he does sort of have this charming feel about him. It's hard to explain.

I found out his dad or should I say my stepdad is the chairman of some fancy school rich school called Ouran Academy. So I figured it was obvious that I would be attending the school along with Tamaki. It didn't sound too bad and I never really liked my old school anyways. The dress that I have to wear is less then pleasant, but not really all that bad once you get used to it.

I found that in the days before school started, I was bored often. So after Tamaki's many attempts, I finally started talking to him. He told me about his oh so precious Host Club. When he would talk about them he made it seem like they were family.

There was Kyouya, his wife, ha that made me laugh. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were his sons and Mori and Hunny seemed more like nephews. He warned me to stay clear of the twins, he said they were trouble. I enjoyed talking to him; sometimes he would mention his days in France with his mother who he missed dearly.

Of course though school had to come, Tamaki said it would be great and that I would love it, but what does he know? I hated my old school and I was probably going to hate this one to. I'm just not one of those people on a quest to quench their thirst for knowledge. Sure there are some things I like about school, but not many.

But now I'm getting ready to walk into a gigantic school and I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed. Tamaki gave me nudge to assure me everything was fine. He opened the doors for me and gave me a light push in. When I first stepped in it was like walking into an ocean of blue and yellow people. They were just a bunch of faces plastered onto bodies wearing yellow dresses or blue suits.

I saw Tamaki slowly floating away from me and I called out to him. "Don't worry your fine, here I'll take you to your first class," he said grabbing my hand and giving that prince like smile. He stopped at the front door of my classroom and turned to me.

"At the end of the day, I hate to say it but..." he paused thinking it over. "Ask the Hitachiin's to take you to music room three. You can't miss them. They're the twins with the auburn hair and devil-like eyes. I'm sure they're in your class. Just try not to talk to them that much they truly are little devils. I'll see you later today," he waved and went off on his merry way.

I walked into the classroom and looked around. I felt the teacher's eyeballs shooting daggers at me from behind. I turned around and gave him a rather awkward smile. He motioned me towards him so I slowly trudged my way to him.

"Are you Kobayashi Keiko, the new stepdaughter of the chairman," he asked with a fake smile.

"Why yes, yes I am," I replied letting my eyes start to wander around the room.

"Yes very good. I hope you'll enjoy what Ouran has to offer. Now won't you please take a seat in the back next to Hikaru-san," he asked in agitation.

"It would be my pleasure," I said with a smidge of sarcasm in my voice. I walked to the back and looked over at the twins. There was an empty desk next to both of them. So which one was Hikaru?

One of them lifted his head up and said, "I'm Hikaru come sit next to me."

The other one turned to his twin with a scowl and said, "No I'm Hikaru, stop messing around Kaoru. Come sit right here."

"But no really I'm Hikaru," the other one retorted crossing his arms.

"Miss Kobayashi, please just take a seat," the teacher called to me semi-yelling.

The twins turned to each other and shared a smirk. I quickly shuffled to a desk and took a seat. The twin next to me leaned over closer.

"So you're Keiko huh? The boss has mentioned you before. How is it living with him? I bet he's more annoying at home then he is at the club," he smirked.

"He's quite the gentleman actually and really nice," I smiled at him.

He nudged his twin on the arm and said, "Oh no Kaoru, this one's already been placed under the spell of Tono's evil charm."

Kaoru looked over at me shaking his head, "You poor poor girl. I give you my pity."

"So I'm assuming that Tono's dragging you along to the Host Club after school," Hikaru inquired.

"Yes, he told me to ask you to take me there," I muttered.

"Oh of course, but you have to request us if you do," he told me staring dreamily in my eyes. Those golden amber eyes, it's like he can trap you in them. Tamaki was right when he said they had devil-like eyes.

"Well if I have to...," I answered in an uncaring tone glancing away from him.

"You hear that Kaoru, she wants to request us," he turned to his twin.

"I never said I wanted to," I mumbled incoherently.

When it was time for lunch I didn't really know what to do. I followed the Hitachiin's into the cafeteria and looked around.

"Well if it isn't my beloved darling little sister. Come to join me for lunch, have you," Tamaki asked while running up to hug me. I moved out of the way and he ended up grabbing a twin into his bear hug.

"Ugh, Boss got off me," he exclaimed trying to untangle himself.

"What, does my son not love me anymore?" he pouted squeezing him tighter.

"No, but there is a little thing called personal space, you should learn about it," he scoffed managing to break free of his hold.

He ran to Kyouya, wailing about how his children hate him. The twins looked at each other and laughed.

"Ha, Tono really doesn't know how to take a joke," they mused simultaneously.

A twin grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over in the line with them. A gave him a questioning look.

"Well you want to eat, don't you?" he teased.

Once we got our food we headed over to a table where the rest of the Hosts sat. I sat next to Tamaki feeling awkward about being around all these people I don't know.

"Hi, I'm Hunny. You must be Keiko-Chan. It's nice to meet you, your very pretty, princess," he giggled. I don't understand how he can be a third-year, he's just too adorable.

"So Tamaki, I'm guessing you're making me wave the Host Club fee for her," he looked in my direction and I averted my eyes.

"But of course! She is family now, how can you even ask, she is your stepsister now after all," Tamaki exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your wife," he muttered to himself.

Tamaki ignored him and turned to me, "How has your first day been."

"Pretty uneventful actually," I replied plainly.

"Don't you worry it will get much better once you come to the Host Club," he smiled. I really do wonder what it's going to be like.

I hope it isn't too crazy or weird, but I can only imagine, since Tamaki is the leader who knows what to expect...

Author Note: please review and let me know if i should continue cause i'm not sure!


	2. Chapter 2

My Stepbrother and His Host Club Chapter 2

"Come on Keiko, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up," exclaimed the twins as they pulled on my arms.

"Calm down, I'm coming and let go of me," I yank free of their grasp.

One of the twins runs his hands through his hair frantically, "Already 20 minutes late. Kyouya's gonna kill us."

"Don't worry Kaoru, we're almost there," Hikaru says comforting him.

When we reach the music room three door Hikaru enters first. The minute we step in I can already feel Kyouya's murderous eyes glaring at the twins. Hikaru ignores it and walks over to the guests.

"I'm terribly sorry we're late. Kaoru was just desperate to get some alone time with me. If you know what I mean," he winked.

"Hi-hikaru that's so embarrising. I am not desperate," Kaoru pouted feigning a hurt expression. Hikaru walked back over to Kaoru.

"Funny, that's not what you were saying ten minutes ago," Hikaru blew into his ear and ran a hand up his thigh suggestively.

Kaoru flushed red and turned away. "Hikaru..." he murmured.

"Kyaaaaa! It's the amazing brotherly love," the fangirls screeched in excitement.

Well there was definately nothing brotherly about that. I look over to Kyouya and he seemed pleased with the twins excuse. Whatever keeps the profits up and ladies happy I guess.

With the Hitachiins no longer preoccupied with me, I made my escape to Tamaki's table. He looked up to see me coming toward him.

He ran up and greeted me with a hug, "I'm glad you made it." I could tell his guests were mentally ripping me apart in their minds.

"Ladies, this is my stepsister. Her name is Keiko," he exclaimed.

A wave of relief washed over them at the mention of the word _stepsister_ and they greeted me with smiling faces.

"I'm sorry you had to come here after school. I could send a limo to pick you up if you wanted," Tamaki offered. Man, that sounds nice.

"Not neccesary boss. She promised she'd request us today," a twin came up from behind. Damn, I forgot about that.

Tamaki gave me a shocked look. I just shrugged. "I don't want my sister hanging around with the likes of you," Tamaki bellowed.

But i was already being dragged over to their table. They sat me across from them and stared intently at me. Man these guys are creepy.

"Keiko were you a commoner before your mom married the Chairman?" one asked bluntly. What the hell?

"Well, I wasn't rich or anything if that's what you mean. But it's not like i was poor either," I replied.

"Oh so you were a commoner, how exciting," they both said enthralled. Oh brother.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah sure, I guess so."

"How has your first day been?," the other one asks.

I look down into my teacup, "It was alright."

"Don't worry it'll get so much better once you get used to it," they said.

"Oh yeah, seems like it will be loads of fun," I reply.

"Hmm, did i detect a hint of sarcasm in that sentence?" one says while poking me cheeck.

"Well I thought I made it quite obvious, don't you think?" I say blandly.

"I don't know how Tamaki puts up with you, you're so-," they both look at eachother.

"Boring," they finish and rest their chins on their hands with a sigh.

"Gee thanks, I can tell Tamaki has such great taste in friends," I look past them to see Tamaki waving his arms around like an idiot. Get me out of this place.

"Well ladies, unfortunately your time her has come to an end. It's time to close the club. We will see you all tomorrow. Have a great day," Kyouya states while rallying up the girls.

Once they're all gone Tamaki turns to me with a bright smile, "See Keiko I told you the Host Club is great. I hope the Hitachiins didn't ruin it for you."

They hold their arms up in defense, "Geez Boss you always got to blame us for everything."

"That's because it's always your fault," he retorts.

They just stick their tongues out at him.

"Oh you guys are so immature," he points a finger at them.

"Why do you insist on having these useless quarrels everyday," Kyouya groans while rubbing his temple.

"He's the one who started it," the twins whine.

"Yes well I'm ending it, it's time to go and I have to lock up," Kyouya drags the twins out of the room with Mori and Hunni following behind.

"Sorry about that Keiko, let's go," Tamaki says to me.

"Who was the host with the brown hair? He seemed like the only sane person there," I ask him when we were inside his limo.

He gasps and gets a huge grin on his face. "How could I have forgoten to tell you about Haruhi? He's the natural type and newest addition to the Host Club. He's also my adorable little daughter," he exclaims.

I tilt my head to the side, "Daughter?"

He shifts his eyes from left to right, "Alright you can't tell anyone this, but since you're my sister now you might as well know."

He leans in close and whispers, "Haruhi is actually a girl. How about that? Crazy Right? The thing is, on her first day here everyone mistook her for a boy and when she wandered into the Host Club she broke a very expensive vase. Then we made become a host so she could repay her debt. Brilliant, right?"

"That's terrible. You're basically forcing her there against her will. Poor girl, I pity her."

He gets a pouty look on his face, "Aw, that's no fair. I'm just trying to help her become a gentlemen."

"But she's a girl," I state.

Then he gets a look on his face like he has an idea, "Exactly which is why you two shall become best friends. Then she will get more in touch with her feminine side. It's perfect!"

I turn and look out the window, "You're seriously overreaching things Tamaki."

"Just you wait it'll happen one way or another," he states as the driver opens our door.

"Whatever you say," I huff making my way toward the house.


End file.
